Fairytale of London
by California smells funny
Summary: One of the Stocking Filler triad. Post Hogwarts, Hermione gets herself hospitalised. Cue major worry for Ginny... GWHG


**Fairytale of London**

_Disclaimer: Characters and settings property of J K Rowling. Alterations to previous canon plots are courtesy of me._

_A/N: This is one of the 'Stocking Filler' triad (if I get round to writing three before Christmas. But I'm off school now, so it looks hopeful). I won't say go and read the others, as they're very different pairings. _

_Warning: Girls in love with girls._

---

Ginny hurried through a quiet London street, clutching a slim bunch of red roses. When she had received the call from St Mungo's an hour earlier, her heart had almost stopped beating. Ever since the fatal day of the final battle, five years ago, she had not stopped fearing for the safety of her loved ones.

That day, she had lost the person she had expected to spend years with, starting when Voldemort was vanquished. But when the Dark Lord had fallen, Harry had fallen too. Ginny was heartbroken, until she had found someone who taught her to love again.

She and Hermione had moved in together after Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, and they were happy together. That was why Ginny had been so terrified when she got the call from the hospital, her mind immediately spiralling off into endless horrific fantasies of what might have hospitalised her girlfriend.

Glancing around surreptitiously, she entered through the window and found herself in the reception area. She approached the desk.

"Hello, I'm here to see Hermione Granger; she was brought in earlier."

The Welcomewitch looked down at a piece of paper, then looked up and smiled at her. "You must be Ginny. Go along that corridor there, you want Artefact Accidents."

Ginny nodded. "Thank you. Um, do you know what she was brought in for? I only got told that she had an accident at work."

"You can ask her yourself," the Welcomewitch replied. "The doctors say she's awake."

Ginny smiled nervously. "Thank you." She turned, holding the flowers like a lifeline, and followed the corridor, at last reaching a small ward, with only one bed taken. A young Healer came over to her.

"Miss Weasley?"

She nodded.

He gave her a comforting smile. "Don't look so scared; she isn't badly hurt. She'll be glad you're here." He gestured to the bed containing Hermione. "I'll be just down the corridor if you need me." He turned and walked away, leaving Ginny marooned in the middle of the gleaming floor.

Slowly, biting her lip, she went over to the bed and sat down beside Hermione. "Hey."

"Hey," Hermione said, smiling. "Thanks for coming."

Her calming presence began to relax Ginny. "I brought you some flowers." She laid the roses down on the table. "So what happened? They only said that you had an accident at work."

Hermione blushed. "There was a minor bookslide. I got hit by a few magical volumes."

Ginny shook her head. "And I thought you'd be safe working in a magical bookshop."

Hermione laughed. "You're not the only one." She looked over at the roses. "Thank you for the flowers, sweetie. They're beautiful."

"Like you." Ginny reached for her hand. "So when are you getting out of here? It's Christmas in two days!"

"They said I can go home tomorrow." Hermione squeezed her hand. "Sorry I scared you."

"I wasn't that scared," Ginny lied.

"Don't lie to me," Hermione said admonishingly. "I can see in your eyes when you're not telling the truth. And I don't blame you if you were scared."

Ginny looked away, understanding her meaning. "That was a long time ago."

"Five years isn't a long time," Hermione told her softly. "Not for something like that. We all saw things we'd rather not have. Especially you. You're amazing; do you know that? You were so strong. You still are."

"No I'm not."

"You are!" Hermione insisted. "Do you remember your graduation?"

When Ginny graduated from Hogwarts, it was only a year since the final battle. Hermione had arrived to find a subdued hall of people. At the time, she was studying at the newly established Harry Potter Memorial University, but had taken a day off to see two of her best friends stepping out into the next stage of their lives. Ginny and Luna, who had both been present on the battlefield, had been smiling through their still visible pain, showing their pride at making it through.

When Hermione had entered the room, Ron had left his seat on the front row, walked straight up to her, hugged her, and led her back to the only empty seat on his row. They had both found comfort in each other's presence, even if they were just friends now.

To no one's surprise, Ginny had come top of her year, and had been given the duty of making a speech to everyone there. Instead of dwelling on the miseries of the past couple of years, she had given a stirring oration on how Hogwarts had always been a pillar of strength, and how proud she was to have seen it hold on through so much. Hermione, just metres away, had seen tears in her friend's eyes as she spoke, but Ginny's voice had stayed strong from start to finish.

That autumn, she joined Hermione at university, and slowly a relationship had blossomed between the two.

Hermione looked up at Ginny with an expression of love and admiration. "I'm so proud of you. I can't wait to get home and spend Christmas with you."

---

At eleven o' clock the next morning, Christmas Eve, Ginny arrived promptly to take her home. She found Hermione sitting on the bed, impeccably dressed as usual, cradling the re-wrapped roses and smiling. She sported a bandage on her left wrist and plasters on her right temple and the back of her left hand. "I tried to catch some of the books when they were falling," she explained sheepishly at Ginny's questioning look.

Ginny laughed lightly. "Honey, only you would think about rescuing the books when they're falling on you."

Hermione stood up. "Let's go home."

Ginny had parked a few streets away, and as they walked to the car they both enjoyed the Christmas lights around them, and all the people doing last-minute panic shopping.

After a few minutes, they reached the car – a Muggle commodity that Hermione had insisted on when they moved in together, saying that she hated apparating everywhere and never being able to just enjoy the journey. A lot of Muggle items actually played a part in their lives, something Ginny was now used to and wouldn't really change. As soon as Hermione settled into the passenger seat, she turned on the CD player and sat back as the sound of a quiet guitar floated out. Seconds later, layers of electric guitar followed, joined by drums. Ginny smiled; over time, she had inherited her girlfriend's enthusiasm for Muggle music.

Hermione started to sing under her breath, eyes closed. "_You could have been all I wanted…_"

Ginny listened appreciatively as she drove the short distance to their house. When she stopped the car and shut off the engine, Hermione's eyes snapped open.

"It feels so good to be home," Hermione announced as they stepped in the front door. "I hate hospitals."

"Well you're back here now," Ginny replied, slipping an arm round her waist. "And I hate to burst the happiness bubble, but if we're going to my family tomorrow afternoon, we're going to have to wrap some presents."

Hermione pulled a face. "I guess you're right."

They passed the afternoon with dutiful present wrapping and a wonderfully cheesy Muggle film. For dinner, Hermione was induced for once to give in to convenience and let Ginny do some magical cooking.

After they ate, they curled up together in front of 'The Top 25 Christmas Songs of All Time', commenting not as frequently as singing along.

When she heard the first bar of the number one song, Hermione's face split into a smile, and she nudged Ginny. For the duration of 'Fairytale of New York', they both sang along the opposing parts, until at last the show was over. Without even thinking, Hermione pointed her wand at the TV to switch it off, and leaned in to kiss Ginny.

---

On Christmas Day, the first thing Ginny saw was Hermione's face, eyes awake and watching her as she emerged from sleep. She moved slowly, stretching her arms over her head.

Hermione watched her stretch, her toned stomach muscles tautening. "Good morning."

Ginny smiled sweetly. "Morning. Did you sleep well?"

Hermione ran her fingers down the redhead's arm. "With you, I always do."

Ginny leaned over and dropped a light kiss on her lips. "Merry Christmas."

---

_A/N: There it is, the second of the Stocking Fillers. I like it better than the first, I think. Just in case anyone's interested, the first is an HPDM called Mistletoe Blackmail. And can anyone name the song Hermione is singing along to? _

_A/N 2: I've now written the last fic, an SBRL called Gratias Ago Romuli. All available through my profile. Please review this! Thanks, and merry Christmas to all!_


End file.
